


Afternoon Vyces

by Dexter Lux (attackatosh)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Making Out, Nipton (Fallout), Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackatosh/pseuds/Dexter%20Lux
Summary: Vulpes and Dyce share a moment together on the side of the Nipton Town Hall, once Vulpes is done giving his usual speech.
Relationships: Vulpes Inculta/Original Character(s), Vulpes Inculta/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Afternoon Vyces

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shorter one but I did this instead of doing anything productive so...

She patiently sat, looking up at the cloudy sky. He was giving his speech to another clueless passerby... She leaned against the wall of the building, hands against her knees as they touched, spreading out at her calves.

Would he ever shut up? They get it. Legion good, profligates bad. She sighed softly, resting her chin atop her knuckles. It didn't take long for him to appear before her, leaning down and raising an eyebrow.

"Tired already?" He asked, almost mockingly. "You're usually active about crucifying people..."

"We crucified the entire town! I was just waiting for you to finish up your speech."

He laughed, hand reaching out to grab hers as he pulled her to her feet. "Oh, don't be so whiny. You still did all right today." His laugh turned into a hungry chuckle as he pulled her closer, letting himself rub against her thigh. "A reward might just be in order."

She shivered, partially in fear - and yet, partially in desire? Usually she wasn't... that desperate. "A r-reward?"

"Unless you don't want it..." He raised an eyebrow, hands on her shoulders as her face flushed. "Surely going so long without has left you... thirsty?"

"It's two days. I can survive."

"But why would you? You were so eager to beg for alone time yesterday..." a finger traced along her cheek, pressing firmly against her breastplate. "I think you've earned it today."

She gulped, face softening. "Yeah... 'sides, it'll be nice to get some action in. It's boring when there's nobody to hurt... y'know?"

"Don't worry..." he leaned close, whispering into her ear. "You'll love it."

That did it. "Th-then c'mon, Vulpes..." She mumbled, squirming softly in his grip. "Prove I'll love it."

He chuckled, pulling her against his body as he gripped her ass, her arms wrapping around him as their faces met, lips locking. She gasped quietly, head tilting as she pushed his helmet down, the dog's head resting between his shoulderblades as he lifted her leg up, shoving her against the wall as a soft, needy moan left her.

"That's what I like to hear.." he purred, shuffling his skirt down and pressing himself closer to her, wrapping his arm around her back as he teased her. Soft groans left him as she whimpered, looking at him with soft, eager eyes. He growled hungrily, pushing his way into her as she bit her lip, closing her eyes and letting the waves of eager heat course through her. "M-mnh..." he huffed through gritted teeth, grabbing her hair and kissing her deep.

She moaned loudly, letting herself melt into him as he kept pounding. The two remained firmly in each other's embrace, his balls slapping against her as he continued to thrust, the two of them lost in the sensation of one another. "V-Vulpes..." she whined, yelping in delight as he leaned down to bite her neck.

"N-No wonder... C-Caesar gets first p-pick with you..." He huffed, slowing himself as he felt the pressure building. "G-getting to experience y-you... l-like this..." he let out a low groan, panting softly. "I-It's addicting." he growled, thrusting hard into her rather suddenly. She gasped, legs twitching as he caught her other leg, holding her against the wall and pounding even harder than before.

She fought back a scream, moaning softly as he pulled the string from her armor, lifting her shirt up and revealing her breasts as she whimpered cutely. "F-fhnn..." she whined, looking at him. "I..."

"A-And here I thought.. y-you felt delightful after being filled with the cum o-of 20 different men..." he kept thrusting, both of their breathing getting shaky and irregular. "B-but feeling... f-feeling you l-like this..."

"J-just fucking... f-fill m-me..." she begged pitifully, whining and moaning as he held her close. She hungrily bit her lip, whimpering in delight as he growled, moaning into her ear as he thrust hard, seed pouring deep into her. She twitched and moaned, crying out Vulpes’ name as he pinned her to the wall, bucking his hips and making sure every drop of him made its way deep into her, panting as he pulled out and looked her in her elated, foggy eyes.

“H-Hah. Th-there’s that break you wanted so badly.” He purred, smacking her ass as she collapsed into his arms, sighing happily. “Let’s… let’s get you inside. Don’t want to ruin your armor any more than it already is…”


End file.
